Hate You
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu saat orang yang kau cintai dengan tulus, memutuskanmu secara sepihak... dan ternyata, ia hanya mempermainkanmu hanya untuk sebuah taruhan... padahal, kau sudah memberikan semua yang ia mau.. uang, mobil, bahkan tubuhmu... YunJae! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hate You

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan. Salah satu dari kedua namja tersebut sedang memasang wajah yang serius, sementara namja yang satunya lagi tengah tersenyum menatap namja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yunnie? Ayo bicaralah" ucap namja yang masih memasang senyuman manis di bibir cherrynya.

"Kita putus" ucapan sang namja yang dipanggilnya Yunnie tersebut, membuat senyum di bibirnya perlahan memudar, dan memandang sang namjachingunya yang baru saja mengatakan kata 'Putus'.

"M-mwo? W-wae?" Tanya namja yang bernama Jaejoong dengan suara yang gemetar.

Sungguh, ia tak mau putus dari seseorang yang sudah mewarnai harinya-harinya selama satu bulan ini. Seseorang yang mungkin sudah sangat dicintainya dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati.

Yunho memasang senyum meremehkan kepada Jaejoong yang mulai meneteskan airmata.

"Huh! Kau pikir aku menjalani hubungan ini dengan serius?. Kau tahu! Kau itu hanya objek taruhanku saja dengan Siwon!" ucapan Yunho membuat dada Jaejoong berdenyut sakit.

Jadi, selama ini Yunho tak benar-benar menyukainya?. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya agar tidak meneteskan airmata.

"Jadi.. aku hanya objek taruhan bodohmu dengan Siwon?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

Yunho menyeringai lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya, membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Lalu… kau anggap apa aku selama satu bulan ini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi masih dengan suara paraunya. Airmatanya telah mengalir karena rasa sakit dan sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Ck! Kau bertanya aku menganggapmu apa selama satu bulan ini?. Kau hanya kuanggap sebagai Bank berjalanku. Kau bisa dengan mudahnya memberikanku uang sebanyak yang kumau, bahkan mungkin sekarang uang di rekeningmu sudah habis!" Yunho berucap dengan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Tapi… tapi aku sudah memberikan semua yang kaumau! Uang, mobil, bahkan tubuhkupun kuberikan padamu! Tak adakah sedikit perasaanmu untukku…?" Jaejoong semakin meneteskan airmatanya saat ia tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan 'itu' dengan Yunho dua hari yang lalu.

Ia melakukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai, tapi tidak dengan orang itu.

"Hei! Kau tahu! Aku dan Siwon bertaruh, apakah aku bisa melihat dan mencicipi tubuh indahmu itu! And see? Ternyata aku bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah dan lancar…"

Jaejoong merasa sangat terhina dengan pengakuan Yunho tentang taruhannya barusan. Ternyata, Yunho hanya ingin merasakan tubuhnya saja. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak oleh Yunho. Padahal ia sudah menjaga tubuhnya untuk orang yang ia cintai dengan tulus, tapi ternyata orang tersebut malah tidak mencintainya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai taruhan.

"Kau brengsek! Aku mencintaimu, tapi ini balasanmu atas rasa cintaku? Kau pantas mati Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan kencang diatas atap sekolahnya dengan Yunho.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sebentar, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah Handycam. Yunho tampak mengotak-atik Handycam tersebut sebelum memperlihatkan video yang berada di Handycam itu.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat video yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho.

"Aku akan meng-upload video ini… aku akan memperlihatkan tubuh indah nan seksimu kepada orang lain, meskipun hanya melalui video ini" Yunho kembali memasukkan Handycamnya kedalam tas, lalu kembali melihat Jaejoong yang wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau appanya yang merupakan Presiden Direktur Kim Corp, akan melihat video tersebut. Kalaupun appanya tak melihat, rekan kerja appanya pasti tidak sengaja melihat video tersebut, dan pasti akan memberitahukan kepada appanya. Keluarganya akan menanggung malu yang sangat besar jika video tersebut di-upload oleh Yunho.

"Yun, aku mohon. J-jangan sebarkan video itu.. aku mohon" Jaejoong berlutut di kaki Yunho sambil mengaitkan kedua jari-jari tangannya.

Yunho menyeringai lalu memandang Jaejoong dengan acuh.

"Minggirlah! Kau menghalangi jalanku saja! Sampai kau menangis darahpun, aku akan tetap meng-upload video itu. Biar mereka diluar sana tau betapa indahnya tubuhmu" Yunho berkata dengan santai lalu sedikit menendang Jaejoong yang masih berlutut di kakinya.

Perlahan, Yunho meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan langkah santai. Sementara Jaejoong, menatap punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh dan hilang di balik pintu. Ia menangis dengan keras. Airmatanya tak dapat terbendung lagi.

Awan dilangit yang semula berwarna biru cerah, berganti menjadi abu-abu kelam. Curah airpun turun dari awan mendung tersebut, seakan ikut menangisi hidup Jaejoong.

Jaejoong turun dari atap sekolah dan berjalan pulang. Ia tak memperdulikan motornya yang ia tinggal di sekolah. Dirinya hanya ingin terus berjalan dan berjalan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa terperangkap dengan cinta palsunya si Yunho sialan itu? Kenapa?" Jaejoong bergumam sepanjang perjalanannya.

Air hujan dari langit semakin deras, membuat orang-orang berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Ia membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup oleh air hujan yang dingin.

"Kenapa dia jahat sekali kepadaku? Siwon juga. Mereka membuatku seakan-akan aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia ini…"

SPLASH

Sebuah mobil lewat dengan sedikit kencang dan sebuahair dari kubangan kotor menyiprat ke Jaejoong, membuat tubuh Jaejoong kotor dengan lumpur bercampur air hujan.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi menangisi hidupnya yang sial. Ia telah patah dan sakit hati, sekarang tubuhnya malah kotor.

Lagi-lagi memori itu melintas di otaknya, saat ia tengah bercinta dengan Yunho.

Ia memang pantas terkena lumpur itu, karena memang tubuhnya sudah kotor.

Aigoo! Ia baru ingat… saat melakukan 'itu' dengan Yunho, Yunhonya sendiri tidak memakai pengaman. Sementara ia sendiri, ia memang seorang namja, tapi ia itu namja yang istimewa. Ia mempunyai sebuah rahim yang subur di perutnya.

Tapi, ia tak boleh berpikiran negative, ia harus berpikir positif! Ia pasti tak akan hamil! Pasti!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hate You

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! M-Preg, Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

.

No Edit so Many Typos

.

Happy Reading~

Jaejoong perlahan membuka pintu rumahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena kedinginan. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Dan benar saja, setelah ia membuka pintu rumah mewahnya, terdengar suara appanya yang memanggilnya dengan berteriak.

"KIM JAEJOONG! KEMARI KAU!"

Jaejoong berjalan kearah ruang tengah, dimana appa dan ummanya berada. Ia bisa melihat kalau appanya berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dengan rahang yang mengeras sepeti menahan amarah, sedangkan ummanya duduk di sofa sambil menangis.

"A-ada apa, appa?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup, karena tak biasanya appanya memanggilnya dengan berteriak.

PLAK

"Yeobo!"

Appa Kim menampar pipi kanan Jaejoong dengan keras, sehingga meninggalkan jejak telapak tangan appa Kim yang memerah disana. Jaejoong memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa nyeri dan panas.

Umma Kim memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang basah kuyup lalu mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"KAU! APPA TAK MENGAJARKANMU UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG NAMJA MURAHAN! APALAGI SEORANG GAY!" Appa Kim berteriak marah di depan wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk.

"M-maksud appa a-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

Appa Kim mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja lalu mencampakkannya tepat di wajah Jaejoong.

"LIHAT REKAMAN ITU! REKAMAN ITU MEMBUKTIKAN KALAU KAU ITU NAMJA YANG MURAHAN!"

DUAGH

Appa Kim menonjok perut Jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga Jaejoong terjungkal kebelakang. Jaejoong memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit sekali karena ditonjok oleh appanya.

"Yeobo! Hentikan! Kau menyiksa Joongie!" umma Kim yang tak tega melihat anaknya disiksa oleh appanya sendiri, langsung berteriak.

"Untuk apa kau membela anak kurang ajar ini! Dia sudah membuat nama baik keluarga kita hancur! Ah! Aku tak tahu lagi! Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan bangkrut, karena ulah anak kurang ajar ini!"

PLAK

PLAK

Appa Kim menampar Jaejoong berulang kali, hingga disudut bibir Jaejoong mengeluarkan darah. Jaejoong hanya pasrah menerima apa yang dilakukan appanya, karena ia memang bersalah. Ia memang namja murahan yang dengan gampangnya menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada namja brengsek seperti Yunho.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI! MULAI DETIK INI, KAU BUKAN LAGI ANAKKU! AKU TAK PUNYA ANAK YANG RENDAHAN DAN MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTIMU!"

DUAGH

Kali ini appa Kim menendang tubuh Jaejoong yang tak berdaya diatas lantai yang dingin. Jaejoong perlahan bangkit dan memeluk kaki appanya.

"Appa, Joongie mohon, jangan usir Joongie" mohon Jaejoong kepada appanya, tapi appa Kim seakan tak peduli dan malah melempar tubuh Jaejoong.

"Umma, Joongie mohon" kali ini Jaejoong memohon kepada ummanya. Umma Kim hanya menatap iba kepada anak semata wayangnya, seakan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"KUBILANG PERGI AKH….!" Appa Kim memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Yeobo"

"Appa"

Jaejoong dan umma Kim menghampiri appa Kim yang tergeletak dilantai sambil menahan sakit didadanya.

"PERGI KAU! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" appa Kim menolak saat Jaejoong akan memapahnya ke kamar.

"Joongie, sebaiknya kau turuti saja apa yang appamu mau nak. Pergilah untuk sementara" ucap umma Kim.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan umma yang disayanginya itu. Jaejoong berjalan kearah pintu lalu memegang gagang pintu tersebut.

"Tunggu Joongie!" umma Kim memanggil Jaejoong kembali, lalu mengambil dompetnya yang ada atas meja ruang tamu.

"Ini, pakailah uang ini untuk membiayai hidupmu sementara Joongie" umma Kim menyerahkan puluhan lembar uang won kepada Jaejoong untuk dipakainya.

"Tapi… ini terlalu banyak umma"

"Tak apa, ambillah. Kau perlu untuk membeli baju, makanan, dan menyewa untuk tempat tinggalmu…"

Jaejoong akhinya menerima uang pemberian ummanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne chagi… umma akan mencarimu nanti" umma Kim mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut lalu kembali kepada appa Kim yang masih menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Perlahan Jaejoong meninggalkan rumahnya dan berjalan tanpa arah.

'Seberat inikah cobaan hidupku Tuhan? Appaku tak mau menganggapku lagi sebagai anaknya' batin Jaejoong sedih.

oOo

"Yo, bro! mana hadiah yang kau janjikan kepadaku?" Yunho menyapa Siwon yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Yah! Kerja yang bagus! Selain kau mendapatkan tubuhnya, kau juga membuat perusahaan appanya bangkrut, sehingga perusahaan saingan appaku berkurang" ucap Siwon senang.

"Yeah, sekali dayung, dua pulau terlampaui" kata Yunho bangga.

"Jadi, mana mobilku?"

"Nah, ini kuncinya" Siwon menyerahkan kunci mobil keluaran terbarunya kepada Yunho.

"Senang bertaruh denganmu" Yunho pergi meninggalkan Siwon untuk mencoba mobil baru yang ia dapatkan tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun.

oOo

Yunho mengendarai mobil barunya dengan santai di jalanan Kota Seoul. Matanya menatap pinggiran jalan yang terlihat agak sepi. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa dengan wajahnya?" Yunho bergumam setelah melihat sudut bibir Jaejoong yang bengkak dan juga ada darah yang mengering disana.

"Hah… untuk apa kupikirkan dia, sebaiknya aku clubbing saja"

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang, menuju Klab langganannya.

oOo

Jaejoong berjalan terseok-seok dipinggir jalan. Perutnya masih sakit, akibat tonjokan appanya. Dirinya tak tahu harus kemana.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, sementara ia masih berjalan dan terus berjalan. Tanpa terasa, airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku harus kemana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak punya banyak teman"

Jaejoong terus berjalan, sampai ia menemukan sebuah taman. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke taman tersebut, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang terdapat disana.

Perutnya terasa keroncongan karena dari tadi siang tidak diisi oleh makanan ataupun minuman.

"Kau mau?"

Seseorang menyodorkan sebuah roti coklat kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat kearah si pemberi roti tersebut.

"Y-Yoochun?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Ne, aku Yoochun. Senang berjumpa kembali denganmu Joongie"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mian kalau pendek*banget*...

Lagi sibuk banget soalnya u,u

Kalau mau panjang, bisa bulan depan updatenya...

Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae*bow*


End file.
